


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by Depressed_And_Stuff



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_And_Stuff/pseuds/Depressed_And_Stuff
Summary: Just something I decided to write...





	1. Chapter 1

It was already 6:30 in the morning. The young singer cursed herself for falling asleep. She had slept well though. She always does after she sees the girl she has liked for over two years. She feels odd this morning though, she has this feeling of impending doom. She's only pulled out of my deep thought when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and spun around. 

“Serena! I’ve been calling your name!” Georgia said, exasperated.

“Sorry. I was thinking.” 

“About what?”

I bow my head in response. 

“I hope it wasn’t about any of your old habits.” Georgia said this with a stern look upon her face, this was met with a cold glare. 

“No, it wasn’t. Even if it was though, it wouldn’t be any of your business, Georgia.” 

“Yes it would be! You’re my friend and I don’t was to see you hurting.” 

I had been pulling my hoodie’s sleeves down over my arms. I started to walk away from the young writer when I bumped into another one of my friends. 

“Janea! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. I probly shoulda’ been payin’ more attention to where I was goin’ anyway.” Janea said with a small laugh. 

“What’re you doing out this early anyway?”

“Out for a nice walk. I thought that since I was up anyway I may as well do something more productive than playing on social media. What about you?”

“I fell asleep after the band met. I feel like I need to get back to my apartment now. It was good to see ya’ Janea!”

“You too!”

I pray for no more interruptions as I continue my walk to my cold apartment. I am at the door to my apartment when I hear noise coming from inside. The door isn’t shut all the way and I hear someone calling out, asking if anybody’s home. I push open the door and peek inside. I see a familiar silhouette looming in the hallway. It looks beaten and battered. I shut the door and the silhouette spins around and looks afraid until they see that it’s me. 

They run to me and start sobbing. I pull her into a hug as sobs racked through her body. 

“Kailee, what happened?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should have long or short chapters?

All Kailee could do was sob uncontrollably. I lead her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Now, Kailee, what happened?" 

"I went back home yesterday and everything was fine, everyone was normal." She says between hiccups.

"Okay... that doesn't sound bad."

"But then, this morning when I was eating breakfast my mother lost it and yelled at me! She had found my Tumblr and found out I'm Asexual/Aromantic, that I'm an Atheist, and everything I've ever said about them and everything!"

I was speechless. All I could do was look at her with wide eyes and a half-open mouth. 

"She and my dad found out I'm in a QPR with you." She said almost inaudibly. 

I pulled her into a hug as she whispered one more thing, "Then they said I had to be gone by time they got back from church this afternoon. That my room had to be empty and I could never come back."

I pulled her closer as she started to bawl again.

After Kailee had taken a break from crying and had blown her nose she huddled back up to me. I hugged her close. 

"You can stay with me."

I feel her tense in my arms. 

"A-are you s-sure? I didn't have anywhere to go, but I could see if someone else could give me somewhere to sleep if it's too much trouble." 

"Kailee, I care about you, you aren't gonna go anywhere. It is literally zero trouble for you to stay here. I hate your parent for doing this to their own daughter! Just because they don't agree with some of your choices!" I hug her tightly and she relaxes in my hug. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After she had gotten settled on the couch and I in my room I heard her get up. I was almost asleep when someone poked my arm lightly. 

"Are you awake?" 

"You bet." 

"Good." She stated as she crawled up on the bed beside me. I glanced at her warily. 

"Is it okay if I sleep here? I don't want to be alone." She asked me in a shaky voice.

"Of course." I whispered back, lifting the covers for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


End file.
